World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Battle for Azeroth (BfA) ist der Name der siebenten Erweiterung für World of Warcraft. Ein neues Kapitel der Warcraft Saga kommt. Entdeckt was es Neues geben wird, inklusive brandneuer Features, Spielinhalte, Geschichten und mehr! Offizielle Pressemitteilung Azeroth hat einen schrecklichen Preis dafür bezahlt, den Vormarsch der Legion aufzuhalten – doch obwohl die Wunden der Welt heilen, wird bald deutlich, dass das gebrochene Vertrauen zwischen Allianz und Horde am schwersten wiederherzustellen sein wird. Versammelt eure Verbündeten und kämpft auf der Seite eurer Fraktion, während dieser uralte Konflikt neu entfacht – denn die Zukunft von Azeroth wird in den Feuern des Krieges geschmiedet. Ein neues Zeitalter des Krieges hat begonnen. Als sich die zunehmenden Spannungen zu einem ausgewachsenen Krieg entwickeln, kämpft die Horde verzweifelt darum, die Kontrolle über Lordaeron und ihre Stützpunkte in den Östlichen Königreichen nicht zu verlieren – ein epischer Brennpunkt, der Spielern als Einführung in die Erweiterung dient. Am anderen Ufer des weiten Großen Meers liegt Teldrassil, die Heimat der Nachtelfen, in Trümmern und die Horde herrscht über Kalimdor. Diese Ereignisse bilden die Bühne für einen Krieg, der ganz Azeroth verschlingen wird. Um diese Pattsituation zu durchbrechen und sich den endgültigen Sieg zu sichern, suchen sowohl Horde als auch Allianz nach neuen Verbündeten, um ihre Fraktion, ihre Familien und ihre Heimat zu verteidigen. Außerdem müssen sie um Land, Ressourcen und das Überleben ihrer Fraktion kämpfen. Cinematic-Teaser World of Warcraft Battle for Azeroth Cinematic-Trailer Übersicht zu World of Warcraft Battle for Azeroth Inhalte right|250px Entdeckt, welche Geheimnisse an den Küsten von Kul Tiras und Zandalar auf euch warten, macht euch auf Kämpfe gefasst, während ihr Inseln erkundet oder großflächige PvE-Kriegsfronten besteht, und findet heraus, was der kommende Krieg für die Champions der Horde und der Allianz bereit hält. * Pre-Events: Der Krieg der Dornen (Das brennende Teldrassil); die Schlacht um Lordaeron * Herz von Azeroth (Artefakt) - Magni Bronzebart vertraut euch ein mächtiges Artefakt an, das für die Hoffnungen und Träume dieser Welt steht. * Inselexpeditionen - Dieses neue Feature ist eine kooperative Spielerfahrung für drei Spieler, in der sich alles um Erkundung und Kämpfe in kleinem Umfang dreht. * Kriegsfronten - Dieses neue PvE-Feature für 20 Spieler wurde von den Echtzeitstrategiekämpfen des ursprünglichen Warcraft inspiriert. * Kriegskampagne - Ähnlich wie in der Klassenordenshallenkampagne von WoW: Legion wird es einen umfassenden Handlungsstrang geben, die Spieler in den Kampf zwischen Horde und Allianz wirft. * PvP-Updates - In Battle for Azeroth warten viele neue PvE-Erfahrungen auf euch, doch ihr könnt euch auch auf einige neue PvP-Updates freuen. ** Die Brodelnde Küste (Schlachtfeld) ** Duellantengilde ** Kriegsmodus * Neue Dungeons - Es wird es zehn neue Dungeons geben. Genau wie bei den Zonen wird jede Fraktion in ihrer eigenen Reihe von vier Dungeons Stufen aufsteigen, und die restlichen Dungeons werden auf Stufe 120 für alle Spieler freigeschaltet. ** Allianz: *** Freihafen (Zone: Tiragardesund) *** Kronsteiganwesen (Zone: Drustvar) *** Tol Dagor (Zone: Kul Tiras) *** Schrein des Sturms (Zone: Sturmsangtal) *** Belagerung von Boralus (Zone: Boralus, Tiragardesund) ** Horde: *** Atal'Dazar (Zone: Zuldazar) *** Tempel von Sethraliss (Zone: Vol'dun) *** Der Tiefenpfuhl (Zone: Nazmir) *** Die Königsruh (Zone: Atal'Dazar, Zuldazar) *** Das Riesenflöz (Zone: Insel Kezan) * Uldir, Hallen der Kontrolle - Schlachtzug. (Zone: Nazmir) * Communitys - Ein neues soziales Feature für Gilden- und realmübergreifende Mitgliedschaften. Neue Zonen Erforscht zwei neue Kontinente! Zur Verstärkung ihrer Reihen reisen die Helden der Horde nach dem Szenario Flucht aus Sturmwind nach Zandalar, um die Zandalartrolle davon zu überzeugen, ihre Seemacht den Kriegsanstrengungen der Horde zur Verfügung zu stellen. Gleichzeitig wendet sich die Allianz im Szenario Gezeiten des Krieges an das Seefahrerkönigreich von Kul Tiras, Heimat von Jaina Prachtmeer, um es auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Doch diese Länder haben mit ihren eigenen Problemen zu kämpfen. Finstere Mächte bedrohen das Volk von Kul Tiras, und die Zandalartrolle versuchen, einen Aufstand aus ihrer Mitte einzudämmen und gleichzeitig Eindringlinge aus den umliegenden Sümpfen abzuwehren. Wenn wir die Bewohner von Kul Tiras oder Zandalar von unserer Sache zu überzeugen wollen, müssen wir zunächst diese Bedrohungen ausmerzen. Helden aus jeder Fraktion können auf ihren jeweiligen Kontinenten, die aus jeweils drei abwechslungsreichen Zonen bestehen, die neue Höchststufe 120 erreichen. Während ihr in der Handlung eurer Fraktion voranschreitet, wird es euer wichtigstes Ziel sein, diese potenziellen Verbündeten von eurer Sache zu überzeugen – doch das bedeutet nicht zwangsläufig, dass sich eure Handlungen nur auf euren eigenen Kontinent auswirken. Alles trägt zu einem größeren Ganzen bei: einer Welt im Kriegszustand. BfA World Map 2018-04-13.jpg|Azeroth-Weltkarte mit BfA Kul Tiras Loading Screen 2018-05-25.jpg|''Kul Tiras'' (Allianz) Kul Tiras 732497.jpg|Kul Tiras (Karte) Zandalar Loading Screen 2018-05-25.jpg|''Zandalar'' (Horde) Zandalar 2018-05-09.jpg|Zandalar (Karte) Nazjatar Map 843097.jpg|Nazjatar (Karte) Mechagon Karte BLZ 2019-06-19.jpg|Mechagon (Karte) Die Helden von Azeroth Während ihr diese neuen Länder erforscht, erlebt ihr außerdem die Geschichten einiger der bekanntesten Helden und Anführer der Horde und der Allianz, unter ihnen Jaina Prachtmeer, Thrall, König Anduin Wrynn und Kriegshäuptling Sylvanas Windläufer. Es wartet auch noch eine weitere Geschichte, die wir noch nicht zu Ende erzählt haben: Wenn Horde-Spieler auf ihrer Reise durch Zandalar mit den uralten Geistern der Loa in Verbindung treten, erhalten sie Einblick in das Schicksal von Vol'jin, des gefallenen Kriegshäuptlings der Horde. Verbündete Völker Die Grenzen zwischen der Horde im Westen und der Allianz im Osten sind klar abgesteckt, und beide Fraktionen werden nach neuen Verbündeten suchen – dabei stoßen sie auch auf einige Freunde, die sie bereits kennengelernt haben. Als Champions der Horde oder der Allianz könnt ihr eine Reihe von Quests abschließen, um neue Verbündete Völker für eure Fraktion zu gewinnen. Sobald ihr ein Volk von eurer Fraktion überzeugt habt, könnt ihr neue Charaktere aus diesem Volk erstellen, die mit neuen Volksfähigkeiten und einer Vielzahl anpassbarer Optionen aufwarten. Lichtgeschmiedete Draenei BLZ Logo.png|Lichtgeschmiedete Draenei Leerenelfen BLZ Logo.png|Leerenelfen Dark Iron crest.png|Dunkeleisenzwerge Kul Tiran crest.png|Menschen von Kul Tiras Hochbergtauren BLZ Logo.png|Hochbergtauren Nachtgeborene BLZ Logo.png|Nachtgeborene Mag'har crest.png|Orcs der Mag'har Zandalari crest.png|Zandalartrolle Nachdem ein Verbündetes Volk freigeschaltet wurde, können Spieler einen Charakter dieses Volkes auf Stufe 20 beginnen. Wie bei anderen Völkern könnt ihr auch hier einen Volkswechsel oder eine Charakteraufwertung für euren neuen Charakter verwenden – wer aber von Stufe 20 bis zur Höchststufe aufsteigt, erhält ein unverwechselbares, kosmetisches Traditionsrüstungsset für das neue Volk. Diese sechs neuen Verbündeten Völker sind nur der Anfang, denn dieses System legt den Grundstein für weitere neue Völker in der Zukunft... Weiterlesen. Bestiarium Bluttroll BLZ 93707.jpg|Bluttrolle Sethrak.jpg|Sethrak Tortollaner.gif|Tortollaner Vulpera BlizzCon2017.jpg|Vulpera Ankylodon von Zeb'ahari 2018-05-15.jpg|Ankylodon Brutosaurus BLZ 2018-03-21.jpg|Brutosaurier Krolusksandjäger 2018-06-23.jpg|Krolusken Küstensaurid 2018-05-29.jpg|Sauriden Dornrückensaurolisk 2018-06-23.jpg|Saurolisken Verbesserung für Stufenaufstiege Wenn ihr mit einem neuen Verbündeten Volk Stufen aufsteigen oder einfach mal etwas Neues ausprobieren wollt, haben wir für euch Verbesserungen an der Spielerfahrung beim Stufenaufstieg vorgenommen. So könnt ihr die Konflikte und Geschichten in den für Stufenaufstiege gedachten Zonen des Spiels umfassender erleben. Aufbauend auf der Stufenskalierung von WoW: Legion erweitern wir die Stufenspannen, die jede Zone im klassischen Azeroth (und darüber hinaus) unterstützt. Das bedeutet, dass ihr mit einer größeren Auswahl an Freunden und Verbündeten spielen und gleichzeitig eure Lieblingszonen länger genießen könnt. Jede dieser Skalierungszonen wird eine große Reichweite von Stufen unterstützen können. Darüber hinaus möchten wir Spielern auch die Freiheit bieten, zwischen Inhalten aus verschiedenen Erweiterungen zu wählen, während sie Stufen aufsteigen. Zum Beispiel skalieren die Scherbenwelt und Nordend beide von den Stufen 60 bis 80, sodass Spieler ausschließlich in den Inhalten einer Erweiterung Stufen aufsteigen oder je nach Vorliebe zwischen beiden hin- und herwechseln können. Wir werden außerdem die Belohnungen anpassen, die ihr aus Quests und Dungeons erhaltet, damit sie auf dieselbe Art skalieren wie die Zonen. Unser Ziel ist es, über ganz Azeroth hinweg eine flexible Spielerfahrung zu bieten, damit ihr euch aussuchen könnt, wie ihr die Spielwelt am liebsten erleben wollt. World of Warcraft: Classic Im Rahmen der Erweiterung Battle for Azeroth kündigte Blizzard auch die Entwicklung von "World of Warcraft: Classic" an. 350px|none Entwicklung In World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth löst der Fall der Brennenden Legion eine Reihe an verhängnisvollen Ereignissen aus, die den Konflikt im Mittelpunkt der Warcraft-Saga wieder aufleben lassen. Pre-Patch 8.01 Mit dem Vorbereitungspatch 8.01 bricht der Dornenkrieg aus, als die Spannungen zwischen Allianz und Horde überkochen. Ab der Woche vom 24. Juli könnt ihr drei Wochen lang bis zur Veröffentlichung von Battle for Azeroth am 14. August den Ausbruch des erbarmungslosen Krieges in Teldrassil und später in Lordaeron miterleben. Ein neues Kapitel des unerbittlichen Konflikts, der den Kern der Saga von Warcraft ausmacht, wird aufgeschlagen, und es ist an der Zeit, dass ihr euren Platz an der Front einnehmt! Blizzard Entertainment: Patchnotes: Vorbereitungspatch von Battle for Azeroth * Das brennende Teldrassil (Szenario) - Zwischen Allianz und Horde bricht der Dornenkrieg um die Kontrolle der Dunkelküste aus. Dieser Konflikt gipfelt schließlich in der Verbrennung von Teldrassil. Woche 1 Die Schlacht um Azeroth hat begonnen. Die Schlacht um Lordaeron: Nach den tragischen Ereignissen in Darnassus hat die Allianz ihre Truppen in Richtung Lordaeron in Marsch gesetzt. Ihre Mission: die Abrechnung mit Sylvanas Windläufer, Kriegshäuptling der Horde, für die vielen Unschuldigen, die in Teldrassil umgekommen sind. Die erbarmungslose Grausamkeit der Horde macht beinahe alles zunichte – bis Jaina Prachtmeer erscheint, um das Ruder herumzureißen. Es kommt unausweichlich zur Begegnung zwischen den Anführern von Allianz und Horde. Erneut wird im Thronsaal von Lordaeron Geschichte geschrieben. Das Blatt wendet sich in Lordaeron – World of Warcraft Battle for Azeroth (DE) Horde Der Thronsaal – World of Warcraft Battle for Azeroth (DE) Ankunft in Kul Tiras und Zandalar: Nicht jedes Wiedersehen besteht aus herzlichen Empfängen und liebevollen Umarmungen. Manche Kluft kann nicht so einfach überwunden werden. * Die Reise nach Kul Tiras wird die Entschlossenheit von Jaina Prachtmeer und der Allianz auf eine harte Probe stellen. * Nach ihrer Flucht aus dem Verlies von Sturmwind muss Prinzessin Talanji mit ihren neuen Begleitern der Horde den Verfolgerschiffen der Allianz entkommen, um es sicher nach Zandalar zu schaffen. Sie braucht dabei nur ein wenig Hilfe vom Loa Rezan. Blizzard Entertainment: Battle for Azeroth: Was bisher geschah – Woche 1 (16.08.2018) Ankunft in Kul Tiras – World of Warcraft Battle for Azeroth (DE) Die Reise nach Zandalar – World of Warcraft Battle for Azeroth (DE) Woche 2 Die Schlacht um Azeroth geht weiter. Jainas Alptraum: Jaina Prachtmeer ringt weiterhin mit ihren Dämonen, darunter auch mit dem Verrat an ihrem Vater, Admiral Daelin Prachtmeer. Schlaf ist flüchtig – und in den kurzen Momenten ist er voller Alpträume. * Im Reich der Qual: Jaina Prachtmeer lebte jahrelang mit ihren eigenen persönlichen Qualen, sowohl als Verratene, als auch als Verräterin. Ihr Weg zur Erlösung hängt dabei nicht nur von ihren aktuellen Entscheidungen ab, sondern auch von ihrer Fähigkeit, denen zu vergeben, die sie am meisten verletzt haben – darunter auch sich selbst. * Die Rückkehr der Hoffnung: Jeder Weg hat die Helden der Allianz zurück nach Kul Tiras geführt. Dort muss Jaina Prachtmeer ihr Erbe zurückfordern und ihren Platz als Tochter der See einnehmen. Um das zu tun, muss sie die Kul Tiranische Flotte herbeirufen und ihre Heimat verteidigen. SPOILER Cinematic im Spiel Jainas Alptraum Battle for Azeroth (DE) SPOILER Cinematic im Spiel Im Reich der Qual Battle for Azeroth (DE) Die Rückkehr der Hoffnung Kul Tiras Battle for Azeroth (DE) Rastakhans Pakt mit Bwonsamdi: Ein Pakt mit den Loa hat oft seinen Preis. Welchen Preis muss König Rastakhan zahlen, wenn er einen Pakt mit Bwonsamdi, dem Todesloa, eingeht? * Die Bedrohung im Innern: Bedrohungen von Innen und von Außen haben den Zandalari und ihrem König Rastakhan schwer zugesetzt. Aber keine Bedrohung könnte schlimmer sein, als wenn das Große Siegel in Zuldazar zerschmettert und ein uraltes Übel aus seinem Gefängnis befreit wird. Blizzard Entertainment: Battle for Azeroth: Was bisher geschah – Woche 2 (23.08.2018) SPOILER Cinematic im Spiel Rastakhans Pakt mit Bwonsamdi Battle for Azeroth (DE) SPOILER Cinematic im Spiel Die Bedrohung im Innern Zandalar Battle for Azeroth (DE) Patch 8.1: Wogen der Rache * Blizzard Entertainment: Wogen der Rache ist jetzt live! (11.12.2018) * Blizzard Entertainment: Patch 8.1: Wogen der Rache - Patchnotes (12.12.2018) thumb|250px Der in ganz Azeroth tobende Krieg zwischen der Allianz und der Horde spitzt sich weiter zu. Während die Allianz Pläne schmiedet, die Dunkelküste zurückzuerobern und in Kalimdor wieder Fuß zu fassen, haben beide Fraktionen ihre Angriffe in den Zonen von Kul Tiras und Zandalar verstärkt. Mit der Veröffentlichung von Wogen der Rache erhaltet ihr Zugriff auf die neue Kriegsfront Schlacht um die Dunkelküste. Außerdem erwarten euch neue Traditionsrüstung für Zwerge und Blutelfen, Fraktionsübergriffe und vieles mehr. Nach den Wogen der Rache, die ihren Abschluss in der Schlacht um Dazar'alor findet, kann die Allianz der Horde zwar einen entscheidenden Schlag versetzen, aber nicht ohne eigene Verluste. * Features: ** thumb|250pxFraktionsübergriffe - Ähnlich den Angriffen der Legion aus WoW: Legion. Während sich der Krieg über ganz Azeroth ausbreitet, verteidigt ihr Kul Tiras und Zandalar vor den vorrückenden Streitkräften der gegnerischen Fraktion. ** Gnomeregan - Als neues Haustierkampfdungeon. ** Inselexpeditionen: Die neuen Inseln Jorundall und Fördewald bieten Abwechslung und Aktivitäten wie Azeritrisse und Absauganlagen für Azerit bringen neue Tiefe in das Gameplay. ** Ivus der Waldfürst - Wird einer neuer Weltboss. ** Kriegsfront Dunkelküste - Das Feuer des Krieges brennt weiterhin hell zwischen der Horde und der Allianz. Sogar als sich die Horde immer weiter in der Dunkelküste verschanzt, ist an der Kriegsfront nicht alles ruhig. YouTube: World of Warcraft DE - Schrecken der Dunkelküste (02.11.2018) ** Schlacht von Dazar'alor - Ein Schlachtzug mit 9 Bossen im Herzen Zuldazars. * Geschichtsentwicklung: ** Tyrande Wisperwind vollzieht ein Ritual, in dem sie den Zorn von Elune herbeiruft und zur Nachtkriegerin aufsteigt. Somit wird sie zur Vergeltung der Kaldorei. ** Varok Saurfang entkommt mit Hilfe von Anduin aus dem Verlies von Sturmwind und versteckt sich zusammen mit Zekhan im Sumpfland. ** Baine Bluthuf und Vol'jins Geist wollen herausfinden, wer es war, der dem sterbenden Troll einflüsterte, Sylvanas zum Nachfolger als Kriegshäuptling zu ernennen. Patch 8.1.5 * Blizzard Entertainment: Patchnotes zum Inhaltsupdate für Wogen der Rache (11.03.2019) * Features: ** Verbündete Völker: Die Menschen von Kul Tiras und die Zandalaritrolle können freigeschaltet werden. Zandalaritrolle können Paladine werden und Menschen von Kul Tiras Schamanen. ** Tiegel der Stürme - Ein Schlachtzug mit 2 Bossen im Sturmsangtal. (Ab 16.04.2019 aktiv) ** Der Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkt erhält eine Achterbahn. ** Die Kinderwoche wird aktualisiert und um eine Questreihe für Weisen der Zandalaritrolle und Menschen von Kul Tiras erweitert. ** Es werden neue Portalräume in Orgrimmar und Sturmwind eingefügt, um endlich mehr Struktur reinzubringen. ** Handwerker-Questreihe "Tools of the Trade" für jeden Herstellungsberuf. ** Die Kampfgilde wird aktualisiert. Es gibt eine neue Saison mit neuen Bossen und neuen Belohnungen, sowie einer speziellen Questreihe, in der es um einen Mordfall in der Kampfgilde geht. ** Die klassischen Schlachtfelder Arathibecken und die Kriegshymnenschlucht wurden grundlegend überarbeitet und haben ein HD-Update erhalten. ** Tausendwinter ist jetzt ein episches Schlachtfeld. Der Krieg wurde im eisigen Norden erneut entfacht! ** Hati kehrt als Jägerbegleiter zurück und kann durch eine Questreihe erneut freigeschaltet werden. ** Neue Weltquests: Naga-Invasionen. Beim Erledigen dieser Weltquests lassen die Gegner "Azsharas Medaillon" fallen, welches die Quest: Medaillon von Azshara startet. Dies ist die geschichtliche Vorquest für den Tiegel der Stürme und dreht sich u.a. um den Dolch Xal'atath. (Ab 16.04.2019 aktiv) * Kriegskampagne: ** Nach Sylvanas' letzter Intrige sucht Baine Bluthuf fernab neugieriger Blicke Jaina Prachtmeer auf. Sprecht mit Donnerfelsbehüterin Prachtnarbe in Zuldazar oder mit Halford Wyrmbann in Boralus, um in diesen konfliktreichen Zeiten die Ziele eurer Fraktion weiterzuverfolgen. Patch 8.2: Azsharas Aufstieg * Siehe auch: ** Blizzard Entertainment: Zusammenfassung der Podiumsdiskussion „World of Warcraft – Wie geht es weiter“ (02.11.2018) ** Vanion.eu: Das ist Patch 8.2 - Rise of Azshara! ** WoW4fansites: Zusammenfassung und Übersetzung vom World of Warcraft Panel Nach den "Wogen der Rache" erholen sich beide Seiten noch von diesen Ereignissen, halten aber bereits nach der nächsten Möglichkeit Ausschau, sich im Krieg zwischen den Fraktionen einen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Während Allianz und Horde noch ihre Wunden lecken, sehen die Naga jetzt ihre Zeit für einen Angriff gekommen. Die Horde und die Allianz bemannen ihre verbleibenden Schiffe und erreichen schlussendlich das uralte Land Nazjatar – das Land der Naga, Quelle der Macht Königin Azsharas und Mittelpunkt dieses nächsten Inhaltsupdates "Azsharas Aufstieg" (engl. Rise of Azshara). * Features: ** Fliegen wird auf Zandalar und Kul Tiras freigeschaltet. ** Nazjatar kommt als neues Gebiet. Hordler freunden sich mit einer Gruppe von Seeriesen, Gilgoblins und Krebsen an. Allianzler treffen auf einen neuen Stamm von Fischmensche, mit dem sie sich anfreunden. ** Azsharas ewiger Palast - Ein neuer Schlachtzug mit 8 Bossen inklusive Königin Azshara selbst. ** Mechagon - Eine neue Zone, in der es rund um Maschinen und Mechagnome geht. König Mechagon hat die Führung und will, dass alle Lebewesen mit Maschinenteile verbessert werden! ** Mechagon Arena - Eine neue Arena. ** Kriegsfronten - Ein heroischer Modus für mindestens 10 Spieler Kriegsfronten wird eingefügt. ** Inselexpeditionen - Wappenfall, eine Insel aus Warcraft II, und das Schneeblütendorf, eine kleine pandarische Siedlung, sind als neue Ziele verfügbar. ** Herz von Azeroth - Ein neues Essenz-System und die neue Herzschmiede in Silithus ermöglichen die Boni individuell anzupassen. ** Reittierausrüstung - Verleiht euren Reittieren mit Reittierausrüstung mehr Geschwindigkeit, einen Fallschirm, Wasserwandeln oder sorgt dafür, dass sie nicht mehr benommen gemacht werden können! * Geschichtsentwicklung: ** Kriegskampagne: Allianz und Horde versuchen Baine aus der Gefangenschaft zu befreien. Mit von der Partie sind Saurfang, Thrall und Jaina. Es gibt drei verschiedene Szenarien: für Allianzler, für Hordler und für Verräter der Horde. ** Alexstrasza und Kalecgos gehen mit uns auf die Suche nach Anzeichen für die Rückkehr des chromatischen Drachenschwarms. Vanion.eu: PTR Patch 8.2 - Build 30080: Eine Wagenladung an Neuheiten! (16.04.2019) Patch 8.2.5 * Blizzard Entertainment: Patchnotes zum Inhaltsupdate für 8.2.5 (17.09.2019) * Blizzard Entertainment: Das nächste Inhaltsupdate für Battle for Azeroth ist jetzt live! (24.09.2019) * Features: ** Neue Charaktermodelle für Goblins und Worgen - Von dieser Aktualisierung der Charaktermodelle ist das gesamte Aussehen der Worgen und Goblins betroffen – von ihren Gesichtern bis hin zu den Animationen. ** Zeitwanderungsschlachtzug: Die Feuerlande (Cataclysm-Zeitwanderung) ** Feiertagsupdate: Das Mondfest - Begebt euch auf ein Abenteuer in Kalimdor und den Östlichen Königreichen, um den Ritus des Mondes abzuschließen und einer alten Druidin zu helfen, ihren Stab der Mondblumen zu segnen. ** Neues Reittier: Honigrückenernterin - Die Imker des Sturmsangtals haben einen neuen Bienenstock entdeckt. Mit Ingmars Hilfe können Allianzspieler aufbrechen, um den Bienenstock zu finden. * Geschichtsentwicklung: ** Das Ende der Kriegskampagne - Der Konflikt zwischen Saurfang, Anduin Wrynn und der Bansheekönigin Sylvanas erreicht seinen Höhepunkt. Im letzten Kapitel der Kriegskampagne entscheidet sich das Schicksal der Horde und der Allianz. ** Furorion, der Schwarze Prinz sucht nach den Dracheninseln. Mit der drohenden Rückkehr von N'Zoth müsst ihr jemanden um Hilfe bitten, von dem ihr es am wenigsten erwartet hättet: Furorion, den Schwarzen Prinzen. ** Calia Menethil ** Zekhan ("Zappy boi") ** Valeera Sanguinar - Anduins Geheimagentin, die als Botschafter zwischen Horde und Allianz fungiert. SPOILER Cinematic Die Verhandlungen World of Warcraft (DE) SPOILER Cinematic Die Abrechnung World of Warcraft (DE) WoW BfA Cutscene - Kriegertod! Patch 8.3: Visionen von N'Zoth thumb * Blizzard Entertainment: Seht euch die neue Inhaltsupdate-Vorschau der Entwickler an (07.10.2019) * Blizzard Entertainment: Informationen zum Inhaltsupdate Visionen von N’Zoth (09.10.2019) * Blizzard Entertainment: Battle for Azeroth: Visionen von N'Zoth wird am 15. Januar veröffentlicht (19.12.2019) * Blizzard Entertainment: Patchnotes zum Inhaltsupdate Visionen von N'Zoth (09.01.2020) * Blizzard Entertainment: Visionen von N'Zoth wird am 15. Januar veröffentlicht (09.01.2020) Die Ereignisse im Ewigen Palast haben die Befreiung des Alten Gottes N'Zoth aus seinem von den Titanen gefertigten Gefängnis vorbereitet, und eine uralte Verderbnis hat überall in Azeroth Fuß gefasst. Der Alte Gott hat sich aus den Tiefen erhoben und gefährdet jetzt ganz Azeroth. Gemeinsam mit Magni, Furorion und anderen bekannten Gesichtern werden Spieler versuchen, Azeroth mit ursprünglich von den Titanen errichteten Verteidigungsanlagen zu sichern. Im Gegenzug wird der Alte Gott alles daran setzen, die Gedanken von Spielercharakteren mit Visionen von N’Zoth zu verderben, einer neuen, wiederholbaren Art von Inhalten. Darin erforschen Spieler eine verzerrte Zukunft, in der Azeroth seinen Feinden unterlegen ist. * Features: ** thumb|right|250 pxAngriffe von N'Zoth (Niedere Visionen) erscheinen als neue Invasionen in Uldum und dem Tal der Ewigen Blüten. ** Auktionshaus wird überarbeitet, um die Übersichtlichkeit zu verbessern. ** Dunkelküste (Kriegsfront): Heroischer Schwierigkeitsgrad verfügbar. ** Fraktionen für die Übergriffe von N'Zoth: Rajani (Tal der Ewigen Blüten), Abkommen von Uldum (Uldum) ** Haustierkampf-Dungeon: Die Schwarzfelstiefen! ** Herzkammer in Silithus wird erweitert und auch das Herz von Azeroth (Artefakt) erhält neue Fähigkeitsoptionen. ** N'Zoth: Neue Storyquests „Aufstieg von N'Zoth“ ** Ny'alotha als neuer Schlachtzug mit N'Zoth als Endboss ** Tiefenwindschlucht als PvP-Schlachtfeld wurde überarbeitet/aktualisiert. ** Todesritter für alle Völker ** thumb|right|250pxTraditionsausrüstung für Worgen & Goblins ** Verbündete Völker: Mechagnome (Allianz) und Vulpera (Horde) mit eigenen Traditionsrüstungen. ** Verstörende Visionen werden als neue Szenarien-Erfahrung für 1-5 Spieler verfügbar, wo sich die Abenteurer in Sturmwind und Orgrimmar N'zoths Vision dieser Welt stellen. * Geschichtsentwicklung: ** Calia Menethil & Derek Prachtmeer sollen auf Bestreben von Lilian Voss die Führung der Verlassenen übernehmen. ** Furorion, der Schwarze Prinz kehrt zurück und bereitet die Abenteurer in der Herzkammer auf den Kampf gegen den Alten Gott N'Zoth und dessen Verderbnis vor. ** Die Horde ersetzt den Kriegshäuptling durch einen Rat. Rokhan wird Anführer der Dunkelspeere. Galerie Battle for Azeroth Sylvanas vs. Anduin 721265.jpg|Sylvanas vs. Anduin Wrynn (KeyArt) Battle for Azeroth KeyArt02 Orc vs Human.jpg|Orcs vs. Humans (KeyArt) Battle for Azeroth KeyArt The Alliance.jpg|Die Allianz (KeyArt) Battle for Azeroth KeyArt The Horde.jpg|Die Horde (KeyArt) Übersicht Hinweise * Siehe: Nachtliga-Wiki:Hinweise zu Battle for Azeroth Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (offizielle Homepage) * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft bei der BlizzCon 2017 (03.11.2017) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Glossar Kategorie:Welt Kategorie:Battle for Azeroth